Christmas Surprise
by wholockian729
Summary: Post-Reichenbach, John and Sherlock are having some issues. Can all be resolved with a few well chosen Christmas presents? written for Huntress94 on tumblr for the prompt: SHERLOCK CONVINCING JOHN TO SHAVE HIS MUSTACHE #FLUFF


It was Christmas time in 221B, and all throughout the building the screeching of a violin could be heard. John, who was just coming home from a rather long and tiring shift at the clinic, gave a small sigh and ascended the 17 stairs to the flat he shared with a rather stroppy consulting detective. The flatmates' relationship had been rather strained as of late, ever since Mary had left the good doctor and he'd moved back in with Sherlock. With a resigned sniffle, John pushed open the door to the flat and removed his coat. As he was hanging it up he yelled out.

"Sherlock, could I possibly persuade you to stop that?" he did his best to refrain from whinging. To his surprise, the discordant sound stopped.

"Thanks." he muttered as he shuffled into the kitchen, intent on making a nice cuppa, then heading for a hot, relaxing shower. John was surprised once again when he found that the kettle was already on, and just finishing as he cam into the kitchen.

"Sherlock, did you want tea as well?" John asked, knowing that he would make two cups, regardless of the response. He pulled the cups down from the cabinets, then spun to make the tea, and very nearly ran right into Sherlock, who had appeared right behind him.

"John, I do believe it is customary to exchange gifts at Christmas time, so here." Sherlock said rather awkwardly as he thrust a poorly wrapped box at John.

"Oh, well hold on a mo, let me make the tea, then we can exchange gifts." John said, glad that he had gotten something earlier for his friend, rather than later, as he had initially planned. He speedily made two cups, then dashed upstairs to fetch his gift for Sherlock. He was excited to see Sherlock's reaction, as he had put quite a bit of thought into this years gift. He was tired of the strained atmosphere at the flat and was desperate to fix the awkwardness hanging between them.

"Alright Sherlock, you can go first." John insisted as he arrived back in the kitchen. Sherlock looked for a moment as if was going to argue, but evidently thought better of it. He took John's present and shoved his own into John's hands. The consulting detective held the flat package, considered it, tried to deduce it.

"None of that, Sherlock! Just open the damn thing." John exclaimed. Sherlock grumbled a bit, but did as John requested. He eagerly ripped open the paper, only to discover an envelope. A slightly puzzled look came over his face as he tore open the envelope. He pulled out the contents and carefully examined them. The look of curiosity on his face shifted into one of surprise.

"John, I..." Sherlock started. The envelope contained 5 "coupons" each stating that John would fulfill any one wish if Sherlock's-within reason. Sherlock obviously had no problem manipulating John for most things, and there wasn't a lot that John wasn't willing to do for his friend. But the sentiment behind the coupons is what made them valuable, and John knew that Sherlock had been learning to appreciate sentiment more since he had returned from his...hiatus. He still had trouble with emotions, but he was learning, especially after the...incident with Mary. About a month after Sherlock had first returned, John had finally realized that perhaps he was being a bit obstinate, and he should forgive Sherlock and get on with their friendship. So that's what he did. He had started going back on crime scenes and spending more and more time with the detective. Mary had been rather understanding at first, but soon, John was spending almost no time with her, and almost all of it with Sherlock.

One night, she had been walking around London when she spotted them in Angelo's, so she decided to join them. Sherlock, who never approved of any of John's girlfriends, promptly deduced her, and ended by questioning why she kept hanging on to her failing relationship when it was obvious John had only engaged in the relationship to fill the void left by his friend, Sherlock, dying. Both John and Mary had stared in utter disbelief at those words. Then Mary, who was on the verge of tears, had turned to John and demanded he make a choice right then and there: Sherlock, or her. John, who knew his answer would always be Sherlock, had tried his best to navigate the minefield he was stranded in, but it only resulted in his glass of water being dumped over his head and a promise that all his things would be shipped to the Baker street flat by tomorrow. John had been furious, and made sure Sherlock knew just what he had done wrong. Sherlock had looked convincingly apologetic, so John had forgiven him, and life had gone on like before Sherlock left: the two of them in 221B. Since then, John had been slowly teaching him more about emotion and sentiment, if only to ensure nothing like that debacle ever happened again.

"Thank You, John." Sherlock said with a warm smile.

"Check the sixth one." John insisted. Sherlock skimmed through the pieces of paper and pulled out the one that was obviously different. He scanned it quickly.

_Who needs girlfriends when I've got a friend like you._

_-Merry Christmas, John _

He looked back at John, a genuine smile plastered on his face. Tentatively, he walked closer to John, and encircled the doctor with his long arms. John stood there, wondering what he was being subjected to.

"Uh, Sherlock?" He said hesitantly.

"It's a hug, John. Used by many to demonstrate a certain affection." Sherlock explained, refusing to let go. John made a noise of realization, then carefully reciprocated, dropping the present on the table behind him before wrapping his arms around the detective.

"Sherlock, things have been a little tense lately, and I just wanted to let you know that I have forgiven you for what happened with Mary. I don't blame you." John explained, still in Sherlock's embrace.

"I was worried you would leave," Sherlock explained, burying his face into John's neck " I was afraid you'd realized how awful I am and decide you didn't want to be around me."

"You git, why would I leave? I chose you over Mary, and I would do it again. I would chose you every time." John soothed. Sherlock looked up at John's face, into his eyes. Then, all of a sudden, Sherlock leaned in and pressed his lips chastely to John's.

"Thank You, John. You don't know how much that means to me." Sherlock said into John's ear. John who was insanely surprised, but not unhappy, could only nod as he tried to work through what had just happened. John had known since his army days that he was bisexual, but he never would have guessed that Sherlock kiss him, or be remotely interested that way in him.

"John?" Sherlock asked worriedly when the doctor didn't reply. John looked at his friend and saw the insecurities playing over his face, so he smiled, letting Sherlock know that it was all fine. Sherlock grinned widely, then let go of John to grab the present John had, as of yet, neglected to open.

"Open it." Sherlock demanded as he thrust it back into John's hands. John chuckled, noting that Sherlock's impatience was one thing that hadn't changed. He looked the package over.

"Oh none of that, just open the damn thing!" Sherlock mocked with a small smile. John rolled his eyes, then opened it. It was a shaving kit. John looked up at Sherlock, wondering why Sherlock had given him a shaving kit.

"I must say John, I am not a fan of the mustache. It reminds me too much of...our time apart, and I'd rather not have the reminder." Sherlock explained. John groaned. This wasn't the first time Sherlock had tried convincing John to get rid of the mustache. This was at least the third serious attempt.

"Sherlock, I told you, I'm not shaving my mustache!" John exclaimed, " It makes me feel...well a tad bad arse." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"If anything John, it makes you look like a should-be-convicted criminal." Sherlock asserted. John just folded his arms, refusing to comment or head to the bath room. Sherlock, realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, tried a new approach.

"I shan't kiss you again unless you shave it." Sherlock muttered shyly. This caught John's attention

"Who says I want you to kiss me again?" John questioned. Sherlock seemed to deflate a bit.

"But... your heart rate increased, your pupils dilated, you...you...I guess I was wrong." Sherlock shrank away, starting towards his room. John saw the hurt, and immediately regretted it.

"Sherlock, no wait. I did like it... and if it would make you happy...I'll shave it." John grumbled. Sherlock turned, a smile on his face once more. He grabbed the shaving kit in one hand, and captured John's hand with his other. After the mustache was completely removed, John shooed Sherlock out of the bathroom so he could take his shower. When he emerged, he saw Sherlock on the sofa. The opportunity was too good to miss, so he hurried upstairs to put on his pajamas, the returned to the main area, where he promptly maneuvered the detective into a good, proper, cuddling position. Sherlock was a bit surprised at first, but soon settled between John's legs and turned to lay on his broad chest. John turned on the telly, and they watched until they both fell asleep in each others arms


End file.
